Amor Real
by Loriloqui
Summary: Una linda pareja...un sueño hecho realidad, leeanlo soy muy mala para los sumarys


Amor Real  
  
Estoy sentado aquí en mi cama mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que me sucede, es algo raro, hace ya varios días que eh tomado esta manía de quedarme solo en mi habitación y mirar el techo pensando en toda mi vida, es relajante, pero a veces es molesto cuando té dascuenta de que hay cosas que te gustaría cambiar y no puedes. El Domingo que viene hay un baile y no sé a quien invitar.  
  
Ron me dijo que invitara a Cho, pero no estoy seguro, ella ya no me gusta fue solo una atracción momentánea.  
  
Creo que iré solo al baile, aunque no debería después de todas las muchachas que me han invitado, pero es que no me siento bien yendo con ellas y no se porque es como si hubiera algo que me lo impide.  
  
Salgo de mis di variaciones y me sacudo la túnica y salgo de la sala común, me encamino hacia el gran comedor allí están mis amigos Ron y Hermione, ellos son novios desde hace 4 meses se ven muy felices y me alegra que ya hallan dejado de pelear por todo. Me acerco sin que se den cuenta y les asusto.  
  
Harry!!! Que haces?- me dice hermione Nada solo trataba de saludarlos - respondo con una sonrisa Pues que manera de saludar - me responde Ron haciendo creer que esta molesto- té esta haciendo mal esa junta con los gemelos estas mas loco que antes- Yo? Loco? - respondo poniendo carita de ángel - Pero si soy un santo, yo me porto bien y no molesto a nadie- ante este comentario todos mis compañeros se ríen OK cambiemos de tema- dice Hermi - ya se acerca el baile y debemos ir a Hogsmedae para comprar lo que nos vamos a poner- Pues podemos ir hoy - sugirió Dean Si seguramente hoy hay salida - dijo Parvati Que crees Harry?- me pregunto Ron Pues no sé, todavía no tengo pareja y creo que voy a ir solo así que no creo que deba ir a comprarme algo- dije algo incomodo por que muchas muchachas me estaban mirando y sonrieron por lo que acababa de decir Como?!!! - dijo Seamos sorprendido- que el Gran Harry Potter no tiene pareja Así es Seamos - respondo con media sonrisa Pero es porque quieres, porque eh visto que medio colegio té ah pedido ir contigo y tu le has dicho que no-Dijo Ron Pero es que no quiero ir con ninguna de las que me lo pidieron- digo sin ganas Bueno creo que tienes un problema serio- dice Neville Pero Harry de igual manera ven con nosotros así por lo menos no té quedas solo en este enorme castillo- dice Lavender Esta bien iré con ustedes pero no me obliguen a comprarme nada de túnica ni nada de eso, entendido?- les digo a ellos Este bien - responden inconformes, porque sé que quieren que yo valla al baile con alguien, por eso los quiero como mis mejores amigos ellos siempre me están ayudando y aconsejando y estoy seguro de que aunque hallan dicho que no me van a obligar a comprarme nada me van a tratar de convencer. Pues que esperamos para irnos?- dice Parvati Nada vamonos que no quiero toparme con el odioso de Malfoy en el camino- dice Ron Hablas de mi Weasley?- Era el, con su asquerosa voz y sus palabras venenosas OH Malfoy que sorpresa - le responde Ron - pero deberás disculparnos Porque no tenemos tiempo para un grupo de sin cerebros y su jefe Máximo el Hurón Botador Ten mucho cuidado pobretón, porque te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras- dice Malfoy OH que miedo Malfoy, no sabes como tiemblo- digo yo Ya veras Cara Rajada lo que té pasa- me responde con su tono de petulancia máxima Vete al carajo Malfoy ensucias el ambiente- dice Dean Cierra la boca Grynffindor impertinente - dice Pansy Pero miren si es cara de Dogo Parkinson- le dice Lavender Esquincla de porra- contesta pansy Ya larguémonos de aquí apesta a serpiente descompuesta- dice Seamos  
  
Seguimos caminado y dejamos a los Slytherins con la palabra en la boca y  
consumiéndose en su propia ira. Salimos al jardín y luego caminamos hasta  
el portón del castillo salimos y nos dirigimos al el pueblo, caminamos  
como 20 minutos, yo estaba cansado ya y quería sentarme.  
Llegamos al pueblo y lo primero que hicimos fue visitar Las Tres Escobas,  
pedimos 7 cervezas de mantequilla y luego salimos a comprar ropa para la  
fiesta.  
  
-creo que el rosado me quedaría bien - dice Parvati  
-no yo creo que el crema porque te hace resaltar tus ojos- le responde  
Lavender si estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella- dice Hermione yo solamente quiero que te veas hermosa- dice Dean y todos nos reímos y Parvati se pone roja y le da un beso a Dean no te preocupes que lo voy a estar- le responde Pues creo que ustedes deben de ir a buscar sus túnicas y nosotras nuestros vestidos- dice Lavender - adiós están locas- contesta Ron - yo creo que deberíamos de ir a comprar dulces en Honney Dukes Ron!!!!- dicen Dean, Seamos y Neville yo solo me rió de mi amigo Pues yo voy a comprarlos nos vemos- dice Ron y se va Voy a ver esa tienda- dice Neville Te acompañamos- dicen Dean y Seamos Yo voy a dar una vuelta - digo  
  
Me pongo a pensar que ya mía amigos tienen novia y yo no, hasta neville conseguí una, ella es de huflepuff, pero me desespera pensar que me voy a quedar solo. Pensando en todo eso choco con alguien:  
  
disculpa- digo sin mirar no importa - Me dice, pero me parece familiar su voz cuando levanto la vista me doy cuenta de quien es Ginny - digo mirándola como un tonto, estaba hermosa lleva su pelo suelto, su cara estaba con un color rosadito muy leve y sus ojos brillaban, estaba realmente hermosa  
  
Un día más se llena de color  
  
Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor  
  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
  
porque tú estás aquí (porque tú estás aquí)  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
  
porque tú crees en mi  
  
Hey!!! Té pasa algo?- me pregunta Eh.... no nada - digo y la ayudo a levantar sus cosas Parecías muy distraído- me dice pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba embobado mirándola Que decías?- pregunto Que donde están tus amigos?- me pregunta Las mujeres fueron a comprar sus túnicas y Ron a comprar dulces, Dean, Seamos y Neville a ver la tienda de escobas Te dejaron solo?- me pregunta Si, me abandonaron- digo con cara de bebe, ella se ríe, casi me da un paro cardiaco al ver esa sonrisa tan bella Eres como los gemelos - me dice Todo el mundo me dic eso Por que?- pregunto Porque haces muchas bromas- me contesta Me alegra saber que te dan risa por que un tiempo llegue a pensar que era un amargado como Malfoy- le digo No!!!!! ¿Cómo va ser? Eso es imposible, Malfoy es lo más repugnante que hay en este planeta En eso tienes razón - digo y le sonrió  
  
Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar  
  
mi vida mucho más  
  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
Dándome un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
  
Caminamos mucho rato hablamos de muchas cosas ahí fue que me entere de  
que a ella le gustaba el Quidditch pero que no lo sabia jugar muy bien  
porque su madre no la dejaba subirse a la escoba porque según ella era un  
juego de varones y no de mujeres  
Ella era genial, agradable, cariñosa, hermosa y comprensiva, me sentía  
bien hablando con ella.  
  
Luego de eso fuimos a Las Tres Escobas a esperar a los demás, cuando nos  
sentamos en una mesa para desgracia de nosotros llego Malfoy y sus  
gorilas  
  
Hola Potter- dijo Malfoy Que quieres Malfoy?- le pregunto Tranquilo cara rajada solo vine a saludar- dice con su tono desagradable Pero por lo visto estas muy ocupado con la pobretona Weasley- dijo con sorna Callate sin cerebro y no le vuelvas a decir así, ¿me oíste?- le conteste ya furioso, es que no se cansaba de molestar. Cuidado Potter esta furioso jajajajaja!!!- se rieron los dos gorilas y él Esfumate Malfoy- le conteste No se me pega la gana Potter - me contesto Pues deja de molestar- le dije ya harto Que vas a hacer? Vas a ir a donde Dumbledor y a decirle que te estoy molestando?- me dijo Deja de molestar Malfoy- le dije parándome No harry, calmate- me dice Ginny- no vale la pena pelearse con él - Oye quien habla, la Miss Pobretona - dijo, ya me estaba costando controlarme si no era por Ginny ya lo hubiera estrangulado Me largo esto apesta- dije y se fue con sus dos mastodontes  
  
Ginny me ayudo a tranquilizarme y a no pensar en matarlo porque si se me  
aparecía de nuevo lo haría sin ningún prejuicio  
  
calmate Harry- Me dijo Pero no viste como te dijo?- le pregunte si pero eso ya paso y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarle el cerebro de mosquito que tiene - me dijo, yo me impresione mucho porque no podía creer que la pequeña Ginny dijera eso a veces no eres una santa - le dije Creías que si lo era? - me dijo riendo Pues te veías muy santa y no esperabas que dijeras eso - le dije Ya ves - me dijo sonriendo, me encanto esa sonrisa Tienes muchas sorpresas- le dije y me respondió que más de las que yo creía  
Un día más de mi pasión por ti  
  
Y tú vendrás para hacerme sentir  
  
Que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás  
  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más  
  
Luego llegaron los muchachos y fuimos a comprar nuestras túnicas  
mientras las muchachas salían de la tienda a Ginny le toco decirnos si  
nos quedaban bien los colores y los diseños, la verdad que tenia muy buen  
gusto. Le preguntamos si ya hacia comprado su túnica y nos dijo que si y  
le dijimos si no las mostraba pero no quiso así que no le insistimos,  
Esperamos a las chicas afuera y luego regresamos al castillo.  
  
Cenamos en el Gran Salón yo le pedí a Ginny que se sentara con nosotros  
y ella acepto un poco dudosa. Luego nos pusimos a conversar:  
  
-Hey!!!- Harry que vas a hacer mañana en el partido?- Me pregunto Ron yo ni me acordaba que mañana era el partido - le dije suerte que no eres el capitán porque si lo fuera el equipo estaría muy mal- me dijo Neville en broma y todos nos reímos pues no sé Angelina me dijo que íbamos a jugar a la defensiva porque nunca se sabe que se traen esos slytherins - le respondí Creo que Angelina tiene razón - comento Dean Pero deberían tener cuidado porque yo no confiaría en los slytherins- dijo Ginny Pero dejemos de hablar de eso y vamos a cenar tranquilos- dijo Hermione  
  
Todos se pusieron a hablar con su pareja y yo me puse a conversar con Ginny, la verdad que me estaba gustando la menor de los weasley era simplemente hermosa y agradable. M percate de que Ron me estaba mirando y seguro que se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba pero no iba a dejar que eso me quitara a Ginny. Luego de cenar estaba sumamente cansado y nos retiramos a dormir. En la habitación Ron me pregunto:  
  
Te gusta mi hermana?- dijo él Pues... yo... si me gusta- le dije Bueno Harry creo que debes tener cuidado con lo que le haces no quiero que ella sufra, me oyes?- me dijo Si y no te preocupes que no va a sufrir conmigo- le dije Confío en ti amigo - me dijo Descuida - Yo todavía no entiendo como no le has pedido que valla contigo al baile- me dijo con una sonrisa picara Pues tenia que estar seguro de lo que iba hacer y ahora lo estoy - le conteste sonriendo Suerte con mi hermana y buenas noches- me dijo Buenas noches- le desee  
  
No sé cuanto tiempo tarde en dormirme pero si sé que fue mucho, pero me  
dio tiempo a pensar que le iba a decir a Ginny al otro día.  
  
Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más  
  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
  
Dándome un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
  
Me desperté queriendo verla cara de Ginny pero para mis desgracias vino  
fred y me dijo que debíamos bajar al campo porque el partido se adelanto.  
Me cambie y baje lo más rápido que pude llegué al vestidor de Grynfindorr  
y comenzó Angelina a explicar las tácticas y entramos al campo, fue un  
juego realmente duro Slytherin estaba siendo muy injusto y llevaban un  
juego muy sucio. Me pegaron dos veces las bludgers, pero al final la  
snitch a pareció en el aro de Slytherin, salí rápido a buscarla pero por  
desgracias Malfoy iba detrás de mí, pero acelere al máximo mi escoba y  
llegue al aro pero no pude cogerla en ese momento porque bajo rápidamente  
y en unos de mis ataques me tire de la escoba para poder atraparla, la  
pude atrapar pero luego pensé en como podía llegar a tierra sin partirme  
la nuca, escuchaba los gritos de terror y vi. A Hermi y Ginny gritando.  
Por suerte tenia mi varia en la mano y pude hechizar la escoba para que  
viniera así mi. Cuando baje todo vinieron a saludarme y regañarme pero la  
primera en llegar fue Ginny y casi llorando ella me dijo:  
  
Estas loco!!! Te hubieras matado- me dijo mirándome a los ojos Ya no te preocupes estoy bien- le respondí pero no pude responderle nada mas porque llegaron todos los demás y se me tiraron encima de mí, me felicitaron y ella ante este hacho se puso a reír y yo no podía dejar de mirar esa sonrisa perfecta para mí. Hey!! Harry estuviste genial!!!-esa era Dean Súper en mi vida había visto esa Hazaña- dijo Neville Harry eres el mejor- dijo Ron dándome un golpe amistoso en la espalda y me dijo en el oído que había visto el abrazo mío y de Ginny Gracias a todos- les dije - pero creo que deberíamos de ir a celebrarlo a la sala común  
  
Legamos a la sala común los chicos a todo el equipo nos cargo hasta el  
centro y luego los gemelos trajeron las bebidas para todos, pero o tenia  
otros planes en mente.  
De repente vi. como un muchacho se acercaba mucho a Ginny y le sonreía y  
le hablaba y tocaba su mano y sentí unos celos enormes, por eso me apure  
por llegar a donde ella y tratando de ser educado le dijo:  
  
Permiso- le dije Si?- me pregunto el muchacho Yo quisiera hablar con ella, me permites?- le pregunte Esta bien - me dijo de mala manera Que tal te va en la fiesta? - le pregunte a Ginny Bien y a ti?- me dijo Pues bien aunque es demasiado que me estén felicitando todo el tiempo- dije con una sonrisa Pues debes acostumbrarte- me dijo Creo que nunca lo haré- le contesto Con quien iras al baile?- me pregunta Pues todavía no se lo eh pedido a nadie y pues yo... quisiera que tu vinieras conmigo, aceptas?- le pregunte Yo?- me pegnto con cara desconcertada Digo es si quieres no te obligo- le respondí un poco desilusionado Pues claro que quiero!!!!!!!!!!!- me dijo muy contenta Me alegra que hallas aceptado me estabas matando de la curiosidad- le dije Jajaja ya ves que no soy santa puedo ser muy bromista debés encunado Si ya lo note- le dije  
  
La fiesta se acabo alrededor de las 12 pero como mañana no había clases por ser Domingo 14 de Febrero tendríamos un baile al cual yo voy a ir con Ginny.Estaba muy feliz por eso.  
  
Vivir  
  
Disfrutar  
  
Reír  
  
Cantar y dar sin preguntar  
  
Un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
  
Un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
  
Me acosté y dormí como un tronco estuvo mucho tiempo hasta que asentí un  
chorro de agua caer sobre mi cara, desperté sobre saltado.  
  
Que pasa?- pregunte jajaja ¡Hermano usted si duerme!- dijo una voz como la de Ron Ron!!!!!!!!- le dije entre molesto y divertido Harry por poco y pensábamos tirarte por la ventana a ver si te despertabas- dijo Dean Bueno ya que te despertaste debes contarnos como te la pasaste en la fiesta de ayer que te preparamos? Genial!! Me le pase- dije ¿y eso?- me preguntó Seamos Pues te digo que hasta pareja conseguí - les dije ¿¡¡¿Cómo?!!- me dijeron pues si - les respondí Y quien es la afortunada? - me pregunto Neville Pues a ver si adivinan - dije AHÍ no vengas con algo de la profesora Trelanwey que no quiero saber de el fraude ese- dijo Ron JAJA Ron oye tu mas que nadie debe prestar atención - dije Y quien es? - dijo Seamos Ginny- dije Que?????- dijeron todos Harry eres el hombre con el mejor gusto de todo el mundo - dijo Dean Hey! Dean es mi hermana!!!! - dijo Ron No te enojes Ron pero es cierto- dijo Neville Pero que hora es?- pregunte Son las 3 de la tarde Que!!!!!!!!!!- dije Ya ves porque te despertamos así? Si ya veo- dije Pero igual cambiate - dijo Seamos Ya voy- conteste  
  
Me cambie y fuimos a comer pero las chicas no estaban por eso nos fuimos al jardín a jugar con los gemelos a quidditch, la pasamos genial. Ya eran las 6 así que decidimos entrar ya que el baile comenzaba a las 7:30 y debíamos usar el baño todos Cuando estuvimos listos yo llevaba una túnica negra con los bordes dorados y rojos, Ron una azul y plateado, Dean una túnica Verde oliva, Seamos una roja y Neville una gris. Yo para probar me puse unos lentes de contacto transparentes y cuando bajamos las muchas desde 1 hasta 7 se quedaban mirándonos. Nosotros solo nos reíamos.  
  
Bueno cuando bajaran ellas?- dijo Ron calmate Ron que nosotros apenas hemos bajado imaginate a ellas - dijo Dean Pues esperaremos porque vale la pena esperar a las bellezas de mujeres que nos acompañan - dijo Seamos Si en eso tienes razón- digo yo Creo que ya vienen- dice Neville Vamos a ver - dice Ron  
  
Era verdad y vienen como Ángeles pero no me detuve a mirar a otra que no sea Ginny ella estaba ralamente hermosa creo que fue buena idea que no me dejara ver su vestido, era de color azul con unos volados plateados y los collares y pulseras eran plateados parecía una reina.  
  
Un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
  
Nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Salón llevo a Ginny de mi brazo me siento bien junto a ella pero me molestan un poco las miradas que le dirigen los demás muchachos, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile.  
  
No podía dejar de mirarla estaba muy hermosa, pedimos algo de comer y luego bebimos unas cervezas de manequilla, luego:  
  
Ginny quieres bailar?- le pregunte Si vamos - me dijo  
  
La lleve a la pista y le tome por al cintura ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello estaba un poco nervioso pero pude disimularlo bien, comenzamos a acercarnos pero yo frene a tiempo  
  
Ginny acompañame- le dije Claro - me respondió y me siguió Te quería decir que... - me estaba costando mucho Dime no tengas miedo- me dijo Pues virginia Weasley Yo Te amo- le dije y note un cambio en ella volví a ver ese brillo de la vez en que chocamos en el pueblo Harry... - no sabia que iba a decir Si no sientes lo mismo dímelo- dije Nos fuimos acercando y juntamos nuestros labios en dulce beso que luego se volvió mas apasionado ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la atraje mas así.  
  
Te amo- me dijo Y yo a ti - le sonreí - mira este anillo es para ti un regalo de mi parte-  
  
Es hermoso- me dijo - gracias De nada - le dije y me volvió a besar, me encanto ese beso Volvamos adentro - me pidió y la agarre de la mano y la bese por ultima vez y nos retiramos  
  
Cuando llegamos al Gran comedor el primero en felicitarnos fue Neville luego vinieron los demás, Ron estaba muy contento y Hermi ni se diga. Luego de una semana todos a sabían que Ginny y yo estábamos saliendo.  
Vivir  
  
Disfrutar  
  
Reír  
  
Cantar y dar sin preguntar  
  
Un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es  
  
Un amor real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad  
  
Lleno de dar, eres tú quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
  
5 años después:  
  
En la casa de los potter vivía una niña de pelo azabache con ojos azules era muy bonita ella vivía juntos con sus padres Harry Potter y Virginia Weasley eran una familia feliz, ella se llamaba Liliana Potter.  
  
Espero que les guste mi fic H/G se lo dedico a mi amiga Catherine y a todos los de la casa de fausto cualquier consejo envienmelo a loreidef@hotmail.com 


End file.
